Two Days of waiting
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Kurt's dad. Will Kurt is afraid Blaine won't be able to stand him.While Blaine is trying the best he can. Please review, and hope you like it! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**My britishness in showing this story, sorry about that. **

**Disclamer: I don't own glee (If I did Abraham wouldn't have left)**

*DAY ONE*

"Blaine?" Kurt sobbed into the phone.

"Yes, what's worng love?" Blaine asks soothingly

"It's just… Can you please come over and I'll explain then?"

"I'll be right over."

"Be safe but hurry, Blaine I'm at the hospital"

"I'll be right over. What happened?" Blaine asks scared for Kurt."I'm on my way now."

"My dad." Kurt sobs quietly.

"I'm only five minutes away. Are you alright? Kurt? I'm here where are you love?"

"I'm in the waiting room on floor fourth just ask the nurse at the desk she knows where I am. I'll see you then." Kurt hangs up clasping his cell-phone tightly.

Blaine runs up to the fourth level, findng Kurt shaking in the middle of the hall. "Kurt! What happened?"

"My dad I came home and Carole was screaming and my dad was hunched over and we called an ambulance I think it's his heart Blaine I can't lose him."

"It's okay, somehow things will work out. Oh Kurt I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." Blaine whispers holding Kurt.

Kurt hugs Blaine tightly holding on for dear life. "I need him, Blaine he is my only blood left I need him to help me I'm still too young to lose him"

"Sh-h everything will work out the way it's supposed to be my love." Blaine warps his arms tightly around Kurt rubbing small circles in his back.

"How do you know?" tears running down Kurt's cheek not letting go of Blaine but leaning back to look into his eyes.

"I can only hope, Kurt." Blaine whispers wiping Kurt's tears. "We can only hope." Blaine mumbles almost to himself.

"Thank you for coming Blaine" sniffling trying to hold on worried that Blaine will run away at any moment.

"Anything for you." Blaine kisses the top of his head, holding him tightly.

"I love you." Kisses Blaine deeply through the tears trying to convey how much it means to him that Blaine is there for him. Blaine kisses him back pulling back to tell Kurt

"I love you too."

"Carole is with him right now she told me to go home but I don't think I can leave." looking at Blaine with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course dear, I won't leave until you want me too."

"Thank you baby, what do you think I should do, he is in a coma right now."

"I'm not really sure, you could go in and talk to him, or just hold his hand. Not much to do. Is there?"

"Yeah are you sure you can handle being in that room with me too? Not really the doctor said they think his condition won't improve for another two days at least."

"I can, are you alright love?"

"No." starts to cry extremely hard this time and can't stop shaking "I Just I-I can't lose him." Blaine holds Kurt tightly allowing him to sob into his jumper whispering words of comfort.

" Sh-h sh-h baby, we just have to wait and see, we can't give up hope."

"Ok... I... can...try,,,,Blaine..." Kurt whispers clinging to his jumper.

"Yes?"

"Anything for you love."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, Kurt. Do you want to go and see him?"

"Alright." Kurt wipes his tears away. Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt as they walk into Burt's room. They find him lying there, dead looking. Kurt starts to break down again. "Oh, Blaine I don't know what to do, or say?" He cries into his chest.

"You don't have to anything Kurt." Blaine whispers trying to help.

"I'm going to try and talk to him."

"Okay." Blaine wasn't sure if he should say anything else, he felt uncomfortable, but hid it for Kurt.

"Hey Dad it's me….. just stay with me." Kurt's voice trembled he took his father's limp hand. "Just squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Like you did last time." He waited for a few long minutes, waiting for a sign of life, but received none. "Please?" Kurt asks tears falling quickly. "You promised me that you would leave me. Please Dad I can lose you. I can't take something like that. I would have Carole, but she not my real mum, and wh-what if she got remarried I wouldn't belong there. Please wake up Daddy. Please." Kurt begged his knees growing limp, he fell down to the floor, now one his knees sobbing into his father's hand.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispers kneeling beside him. "Kurt love?"

"I'm scared Blaine." Kurt murmurs.

"I am to my love." Blaine whispers warping his arms around Kurt, kissing the back of his neck lightly. "Would you like to go out in the hall, or stay with him?"

"I wanna stay with him; you can go if you want though."

"Only if you want me too."

"I don't"

"Would you like to sit in the chairs instead?" Blaine asks quietly. Kurt nods as Blaine helps him get up. They sit in the plastic chair, Kurt sits in Blaine's lap; crying himself to sleep as Blaine sings quietly. _"Love of mine, someday you will die, But I will be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white, Just our hands clasped so tight, Waiting for the hint of a spark." _Blaine stops at the end of the first verse; he closed his eyes, and fell asleep hoping that his love will be alright.

Hoped you liked it the song was I will follow you into the dark by Death cab for cutie. Please review it will make my day.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sweethearts, hop you enjoy this chapter! Please send me reviews and I will send you kisses :D**

**Enjoy! XOXO**

*DAY TWO*

Kurt woke up curled up in Blaine's lap, his eyes swollen, and puffy from crying. "Kurt? Are you up?"

"Yeah." Kurt felt awful his nose was stuffed up; he was physically and mentally exhausted, he just wanted to curl back up and go to sleep. "Did I wake you up?"

"No I've been up for awhile now. It's almost noon."

"Oh, has there been any sign?" Kurt asks already know the answer.

"…No, not yet…they said maybe later tonight or tomorrow."

"But they said in two days. It's the second day! What if he doesn't wake up?" Kurt begins to freak out think of the worst possible things that could happen to his father.

"Kurt, last time you're dad was out for a week, right?" Blaine questions. Kurt nods slightly, feeling stupid. "You can't panic, give him more time. Let your dad get better before he wakes up." Blaine had no clue what he was saying. He just wanted Kurt not to worry so much.

Kurt nods. "Maybe we should go out for a walk or something?"

"Okay." Kurt got up taking Blaine's hand. "You want to go get something to eat?"

Kurt shakes his head, "You can get something to eat if you want."

"I'm fine, I was just wondering. You want walk around the hospital?"

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't like hospitals."

"The park is nearby."

"Okay, I'm going to go find Carole, so she doesn't worry." Kurt walks away leaving Blaine with Burt.

"Errr, Mr. Hummel, or uh Burt, you have to wake up, for Kurt. He needs you, more than you know. You can't leave him. You mean the world to him, and he needs a father." Blaine pauses he brushes his hand against Burt's. "He needs you, and you have to wake up, up for him." Blaine whispers before walking out of the room to find Kurt.

Blaine found him talking to Carole. He hugged her and when back to Blaine's side. "Ready?" Blaine nods taking Kurt's hand. "You wanna go to Lima Bean?"

"Sure, but are you sure you want to be a way from your dad?"

"Its find, it won't take that long, and Carole said she would call me if anything happens."

"Okay." They walk out of walk both slightly scared to be leaving, but glad they were out of the horrid place. They walk through the park in silence.

"Oi! Fags!" A harsh call cut the silence.

Kurt tense up. "Just ignore them Kurt." They keep walking Kurt's death grip on Blaine's hand.

"You listen to me when I'm taking to you!" One called out. They kept walking; Blaine pulled Kurt closer wrapping an arm around him. By the time they got to Lima Bean Kurt was shaking, because at one point they had start to throw rocks, but never close enough to actually hit them, but had caused them both fear.

"A-are you okay." Kurt asks shaking slightly.

"Mhm, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm just shaken. Let's go order." They order and sit in a booth in the back. Blaine goes up to order, then Sebastian appears.

"Hey there hot stuff?"

"Hot stuff?"

"You know it, now let's ditch Kurt he won't notice." Sebastian said handing him the coffee he just ordered.

"Go away Sebastian." Blaine said helplessly before walking away to Kurt. He was on the phone when Blaine sat down. He was ghostly pale.

"What's wrong?"

"He's heart gave out." He mumbles tears sliding down his face. Blaine knew exactly what he meant.

"Kurt." Blaine mumbles wrapping his arms around him, "Oh mio amore."

"Wh-what am I going to do?"

"Come live with me if you want. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Are you serious."

"Yes."

"Thank you." Kurt sobs into Blaine's chest, eventually passing out from crying so hard.

**-ONE MONTH LATER-**

After the funeral Kurt moved into Blaine, he still cried a lot especially at night; Blaine would always sing him back to sleep. Kurt never smiled like he use to unless they were making love or snogging. He tried to move back in with Carole but each time he would have to call Blaine, or he would have to go back to Blaine flat. Blaine promised Kurt that no matter how hard things became, or what happen that he would be here for him, and one day they would get married.

And they did. And he kept his promise.

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**I hated that I killed Burt but when he survived it didn't end as smoothly. Please don't hate me for it!**

**XOXO**


End file.
